Edrane Riddle
Edrane Riddle was a bishop of the Church of the Holy Light. Once the Bishop of the Diocese of Alterac, Riddle was relieved at that post by his own request. He served as the High Almoner and Prefect of the Congregation of the Treasury. Edrane's Story Not much is known about the early Life of Edrane Riddle. He was born with his twin brother Ralph to an Alterac women and a Lordaeron Paladin. The birth took place in Alterac during its fall but because of the growing problems and unstable life the family moved to the Kingdom of Lordaeron where they stayed until the undead over took it. During the fall of Lordaeron Edrane was still very young and was separated from his family. Thought dead his father and brother left him behind in the city his mother dying. Luck was with him as a group fleeing the city found him and took him away. Edrane does not remember much of that time having blocked most of it out. He was raised in the Scarlet Crusade and his hatred of the undead is 2nd to none other. He was trained in the ways of the Holy Light and became a priest. Unlike his brother Ralph he did not run when the Crusade became corrupted, in fact he never saw the crusade as corrupted but only doing what was needed in an impossible task. Edrane was trained not only as a Priest but an Inquisitor. For 20 years he trained and perfected the art torturing the undead or any other who the Crusade put on his table. Edrane was not evil nor was he corrupt he did was he believed was right and just in the only way he knew. Rising in the ranks Edrane survived it all. Every attack on the Scarlet’s he managed to escape or be somewhere else. As the walls of the world started to close in on the crusade Edrane wished he could understand. They worked to better the world yet the world attacked them from all sides. Edrane was one of the many to leave the plague lands and set sail for Northrend with the new Scarlet onslaught. He aided in the building of its bases and remained loyal until the end. It was here in Icecrown that Edrane finally saw the truth. Before his very eyes friends and ally’s turned into Demons and his world came crashing down around him. Edrane would have died in that harbor is not for luck and what he believes to be the Lights aid. He found a lone life boat and escaped in the middle of the fighting. He wondered the ice capped tops of Icecrown with only his regret and the Light to keep him moving. Years past and somehow Edrane survived. He does not speak of those years and refuses to even allow talk of them, in his eyes you would only see sadness and regret at even the mention of it. At last shortly after Deathwings death Edrane found himself in the harbor of Stormwind. He had come to Stormwind with one goal, redemption. He made his way to the Cathedral of Light and there he turned himself in. While he was far from trusted he was allowed to repent. For a year he remained doing penance for his sins and relearning the teachings of the Light. He underwent many trials and tests to unsure his sanity and purity. In the end he came out of it stronger and more dedicated than ever. Edrane is not really sure how given his past but he was allowed to join the Priesthood of Stormwind and became a prior to the Council of Bishops. It was here he aided in any way he could and was one of the 2 priors to be present in the conclave of the than new Archbishop. It was here that the Bishops voted and Columban V became the new Archbishop of the Church. Edrane was over taken with Emotion and joy when he was allowed to become a Bishop of the Church in thanks for the part he had played in the conclave. Edrane served the Church as the Bishop of Alterac attempting to aid in the retaking and rebuilding of the fallen nation. Edrane’s life was filled with joy and purpose but he was reminded that the world was cold. The Archbishop was stolen away from the church by the very undead Edrane hated. The Archbishop had wished to mend wounds and bring about peace and he was killed and his body desecrated and his soul left to wonder the plague lands. Edrane followed the Armies of the Church to the fallen city of Lordaeron where the Forsaken returned –most- of the body. A war was about to break out but when they learned that his soul was not safe. The Council of bishops ran into the wilderness in search of his soul and by the Lights grace they found him. With Work his soul was saved and returned to the Light where he belong. Sense that day Edrane was worked to keep his hate for the forsaken in control but with too little success. Edrane has sense stepped down as bishop of Alterac and it now working on brokering some sort of agreement and peace with the Mages of Dalaran in hopes of mending old wounds between the magic uses and the Church. Edrane's Death Edrane's death took place at an unknown location at an unknown time. His body was sent to the Council Of Bishops during one of their meetings in a large box. The following is the post. A large crate was brought into the chambers and place on the ground. The crate was sealed and Address to every Bishop of the Council by Name and location they stay. Attached to the large crate is a Note asking that as many Bishops be present as possible before being opened. When the crate is opened the top would open without issue and within the crate is the body of one Edrane Riddle, dressed in his full Bishop garb. His hands are folded together around a single dead rose over his chest. Just above that was his miter resting just below his neck. From there one would notice at once the head of the once living bishop was missing all together. Pinned to his miter was a folded note. If the note is opened it would read. Dear Council of Bishops, Attached to this note is a dear gift from Dalaran to you. Now I know that this will make you all question what that really means. Did Dalaran do this? Did I just sent the body from Dalaran, Maybe I say that to just mess with Dalaran? No doubt it will be one if not all that you will all work so hard to figure out. Another question may be why? Why did this young bishop have to die? I am leaving this note to tell you why. -Balance- it must always be reached for. He failed to keep balance, he disappointed me. He could have been so much more. The call of the shadows demands balance and the shadows must be obeyed. Shadows Guide you all, VR Edrane's head was later found in the hands of the forsaken and worse yet his soul. The fate of his soul was unknown but in a odd twist of kindness his head and soul were given to Argent's and given a Light burial with full honors. His head has been layed to rest in an unmarked gave and his soul was allowed to pass on into the loving arms of the Light. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Deceased Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Council of Bishops Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Diocese of Stormwind Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Priests Category:Bishops Category:House of Riddle Category:Diocese of Alterac